


Just A Coffee Shop AU (What Can I Say?)

by lalunano1



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffmaybeidk imbored helpmysoul, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5104361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunano1/pseuds/lalunano1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was actually an assignment or school, but I decided to put it on here cuz why not?</p>
<p>I don't really know what I'm doing but... the best way to learn is to try?</p>
<p>Hopefully it's fluffyish lol idk maybe not nothing really happens</p>
<p>In this AU, a person's fingernails are like.. the colors of their emotions :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Coffee Shop AU (What Can I Say?)

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME! Hopefully this wasn't too stupid of an idea...

Dan’s POV

Dan walked into his local coffee shop, not bothering to look around as he headed straight to the counter. After ordering the usual, he proceeded to do what he did every day, head straight to that table in the back he constantly sat at to drink his coffee and write.

 

Well, try to write. If Dan was feeling especially creative and inspired, his fingernails would be a constant shade of light purple or orange, occasionally even yellow-gold if he was especially proud of himself. Unfortunately, Dan’s nails had been nowhere near those colors for the past couple weeks. To put it simply. Dan had been suffering from the oh-so-common writer’s block. It was driving him absolutely crazy. As he became more and more frustrated with himself, his nails would get darker and darker. If he was especially angry, they would turn an almost scary shade of dark red. At the moment, Dan’s fingernails were a boring shade of grey. He just wasn’t inspired at all. Still, he took out his laptop to at least try to jot something down.

 

After an agonizing half hour or so of staring at his blank google doc (and drinking coffee), he decided he had to get up and do something. Gathering his stuff and standing up to leave, he didn’t bother to look up as he started to walk towards the exit of the shop.

 

Of course, since he wasn’t looking where he was going, he collided with someone. Hard. For once in his life, Dan didn’t fall, although he did bump his hip on the edge of a table. The guy he had knocked into, on the other hand, did. Dan stared in horror as the man fell backwards, dropping his cup of coffee and all the books he was holding.

 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry are you okay?” Dan whispered, not wanting to attract any more stares than they were already getting.

 

“Uh, I’m fine,” the guy responded awkwardly, kind of just sitting on the floor, seemingly shocked.

 

“Here, let me help you up,” Dan offered, extending his hand to the stranger on the floor. He took it, and Dan was pleased to notice the guy’s nails were not red or dark orange as Dan had expected, which meant he wasn’t mad at him for ramming into him. His nails honestly just reflected surprise. At least Dan wouldn’t have to deal with a jerk who would immediately demand he buy them another cup of coffee or something. Like Dan wouldn’t do that anyways.

 

Phil’s POV

I took his hand and hastily stood up, sort of brushing myself off. I hoped he didn’t notice how much I was blushing. My nails almost turned that annoying pinkish red color they do when I’m embarrassed, but I kept it down. I tend to blush really hard in situations like this. And something about this stranger in front of me… I felt like his presence was making me blush even more than usual. There was something about him I couldn’t quite put my finger on…

 

I smiled awkwardly at him. He started to apologize again but I held up a hand to stop him. I insisted it was okay, I just wasn’t looking where I was going. I will admit I was a little upset my cup of coffee had gone to waste, but I didn’t want to make the stranger in front of me feel any more guilty than he already did.  Making a quick decision, I stuck my hand out and introduced myself.

 

He responded with Dan, shaking my hand. He offered to get my books, bending down to pick them up from where they had fallen on the floor. Then he immediately offered to buy me another cup of coffee. I didn’t even try to refuse. Sorry, but when someone offers to buy you coffee, you just smile and say please and thank you. Unless, of course, you think they're a creep or something. Dan didn’t seem like a creep, so what can I say? I like coffee and I like free.

 

He was all set to leave, but I asked him to stay and talk to me. We sat down at a table after I had gotten my new cup of coffee and I kind of stared at him for a little bit, taking in all his features. He was tall like me, probably even a little taller, and his hair was styled in a fringe that was very similar to mine. He looked nervous and, well, awkward. I decided to break the silence with a question.

 

I looked at Dan and asked him to tell me about himself. He answered in that sarcastic way people do, and I laughed. We talked for a long time.

 

Dan’s POV

After talking to Phil for two hours, Dan looked down at his hands and almost jumped out of his seat when he saw the bright pink stripe running horizontally on the nails of his ring fingers. He knew at once exactly what they were. They were very rare, and Dan had never imagined he would see them, least of all on himself. He quickly lowered his hands underneath the table. Had Phil noticed? Dan decided he should probably leave now.

 

“Hey Phil?” he said, looking up at him. “I kinda have to go now.”

 

Phil’s face fell. “Awe, well me too I guess,” he said sadly. “It was nice to meet you!”

 

Dan smiled. “It was really nice to meet you too.” He stood up, as did Phil. They stood there for a moment, looking at each other. Then Phil walked towards him and hugged him.

 

Dan hadn’t even been hugged for a long time, so at first he stood there, frozen. But after a couple moments, he lifted his arm up to hug Phil back. It was nice, hugging someone.

 

Too soon, Phil let go of Dan, smiling as he stepped back. “I’ll see you again?” he said sweetly, and all Dan could do was nod. Phil gathered his stuff and walked out of the coffee shop, waving at Dan as he stepped out the door. Dan couldn’t help but notice a flash of pink on Phil’s finger nails as he dropped his hand to his side and walked away.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lol i tried


End file.
